James
His Esteemed Grace James de Valèn Icarian Mate of Nic. Brother of Loran and Charlie. Wizard of Icaria, Lord Protector of the Realm, Defender of the Gates of Justice, Vessel of the Orbs of Lon Nol, and Guardian of the Tower of Agramon. First-person narrator of Book 1 and Part I of Book 2 of The Scrolls of Icaria, except the InterludeBook 1 - The King and the Wizard. Recovered his memory from Charlie in 2.I.12 4650. Book 1 - The King and the Wizard The story does not have chapter titles. These are offered as an aid to navigation. Part I - Awakenings 1.I.1 Jamie awakens. Awoke injured in an alley in Tardon. Encountered a dog. 1.I.2 Captured. Found by 4 boys and a man. Dog killed by man. J beaten by man. 1.I.3 Luc. Taken to Zakaria's provincial offices. Abused and threatened by Gude. Stripping to be bathed by Luc and Jon, he discovered his wings. During his bath, medallion stolen by Mathilde. 1.I.4 Zakaria. Gude. In an audience, Zakaria silenced and dismissed Gude who was verbally attacking J, then issued an order for J's honorable and protective custory. 1.I.5 Rescued. Nic rescued J. 1.I.6 Nic. Flying out of Tardon, J saw pikes with the severed heads of the boys and man from 1.I.2, at Gude's orders. I.1.B. 1.I1I Galen Sharp. 1.I1B Zakaria's bath. 1.I1S Lan Aldorian. 1.I1G The crypt. Part II - A gathering of Angels 1.II.7 Orb of the Snake. 1.II.8 The abbey. '' '''1.II.9' Charles. Loran. '' '''1.II.10' Gude. 1.II.11 Damian. 1.II.12 History of Altinestra. Ambush. 1.II.13 Castle Rood. Damian dead. 1.II.14 The circus. 1.II.15 Jonathan rescued. 1.II.16 Orb of the Owl. 1.II.17 Icarian characteristics. 1.II.18 The Screen. 1.II.19 Discovery of Lancelot and Matthew. Loran. 1.II.20 Discovery of Miro and David. 1.II.21 Discovery of Philippe. 1.II.22 Capture of the Icarians by Juston Tark. 1.I2I Galen's story. Gude's orders. 1.I2B Zakaria's story. 1.I2S Lan and Seth. 1.I2G The crypt awakens. Part III - The Alliance 1.III.23 Konassas. 1.III.24 The High Council. 1.III.25 Amber Palace. 1.III.26 Philippe's memories. 1.III.27 Philippe on the last days. 1.III.28 Angelic houses. 1.III.29 Special wine. Barsetba. 1.III.30 Preparations. 1.III.31 The Grand Council of Kingdoms. 1.III.32 Alliance. 1.III.33 Cody's discovery. 1.III.34 Nic's birthday. 1.III.35 Research: Orbs, Sarjanism. 1.III.36 Brotus. 1.III.37 Andrew's secret. Foiled attack. 1.III.38 A concert. 1.III.39 Preparation for Cohort Hawk presentation parade. 1.III.40 Attack on Cohort Hawk presentation parade, ordered by the Sacred Diet. Cody injured. 1.III.41 Cody recovers. The paternity of Juston Tark. Journey and welcome to Tahkor. 1.III.42 Ferra. Tahkor. Jamie's cloak. 1.I3I The Sacred Diet approves Gude's plan. 1.I3B Miro, Evan, and the slavers. 1.I3S Barsetba's secret. 1.I3G Trouble in the crypt. Part IV - A crown of Thorns 1.IV.43 Lon Nol? The Orb of the Dragon. 1.IV.44 Attack on the Amber Palace: Luc killed, Jonathan abducted. 1.IV.45 Journeys to the abbey. 1.IV.46 Into the abbey. Jonathan found. 1.IV.47 The abbey taken. Jonathan freed. 1.IV.48 Jamie as Lord Protector. The Imperial Legion. Jamie received the fealty of the Imperial Legion in a barbarous ceremony with much bad verse. 1.IV.49 The Council of Houses convenes. '' '''1.IV.50' The Staff of Alexander. Jonathan the Oracle. Hippolito fallen. 1.I4I Galen and Gude. 1.I4B The sleeping gladiators. 1.I4S Loran and Hippolito. 1.I4G Grüner Platz.